Mastermax888
Mastermax888 '''is a French-Canadian YouTuber. His account was created '''December 10th, 2010, however he didn't upload his first video until sometime in 2010 or 2011. Let's Player "Career" Max started off his channel uploading random videos or P/AMVs. Starting from September 1st, 2012, he started to do Let's Plays as well. His first LP was of Minty Fresh Adventure. After the series, he started playing the Luna Games, Ponymon Dawn and other pony games, which were mainly creepypasta-based. After some time, some non-pony games have popped up in his videos as well. Staring from''' November 11th, 2012''' to April 8th, 2013 'he was doing a mini-series giving shoutouts to people calling 'Your Moment which went on for 10 episodes. From around November 9th 2014 to 2016, his channel mostly contained Five Nights at Freddy's content among some other pony stuff, fan-games and some random sketches. In 2015, his most popular series were Five Nights at F*ckBoy's and Max Reacts, which was started on April 13th 2013, 'with Max reacting to 'Magic Duel: Let's Fighting Love. After some time however, things began to go downhill with his computer constantly breaking among-side other things. Max's channel had hit a low-point which got to the point where on August 29, 2016, he uploaded a video called "The End of Mastermax888?" after which there were no new videos for three months. He made a comeback on December 1st, 2016 in a video called "Where I've Been" and albeit with a rocky start, he slowly managed to get his channel back on track, though clearly dropping in views. Max continued on to play a variety of games until November 23rd, 2017. On February 23rd, 2018, Max uploaded a video titled "Max Reacts Bonus - Join Me In Bed The Lost Episode!", in which he stated he'd be back with more reacts in the next following days. He lived up to his words and continued doing reacts, which included the release of long awaited Max Reacts 100 - Boku no Pico (2 Parts) on September 21st, 2018. On''' May 25th 2019, Max uploaded a video titled "Mastermax888 Is Over Party - The Last Stand [IMPORTANT]" in which he discussed how he was losing subscribers at an alarming rate and his plans on prolonging the life of his channel. As of '''2019, Max streams every Saturday and occasionally Wednesday, 7:00PM EST on YouTube '''and '''Twitch '''simultaneously, while uploading videos every now and then around '''Sunday, including his current ongoing series about a furry dating game, Amorous (January 13th, 2019 - Ongoing). ''' On the '''8th August 2019, '''he announced he would now be streaming on both '''Mixer '''and '''YouTube. The Great Legion Mastermax888 has a massive fanbase out of over 150,000+ subscribers calling them first My Little Fanbase '''(which he has confirmed he regrets), and later on the well known '''Great Legion, whose members are the brave knights. Max has a [https://discord.gg/xkYWMh9 Discord] server for The Great Legion which has 1,000+ members as of May 2019. The fans have some elite members per-say who have heavily contributed to the community and or have been close friends with Max for a while, named The Great Legion's Pimps, (originally The Great Legion's Finest), who are: TwitterShy, Flying Shark, Puddin-tan, Faith Turo-Goddard, PieDisliker, Alex Side, Flying S'more, Dr-DashRiskRim, Luigikid Gaming , AustinXGaming, SERQ and Alex. Pony OC None other than the well-known Master Max is the OC of Mastermax888, we could say a ponysona of himself. Master Max is a red pegasus with golden eyes and black mane. His cutie mark is a sword. The OC plays the role of a Commander, rather than just an average soldier. In fan games, he often plays the role as the brave one, fighting down many creepypasta characters, or his well-known arch nemesis, Sonic.exe '''or '''Balloon Boy. Trivia Did you know, * Mastermax888's real name is Maxime Bédard. * As of September 27th, 2018 Max is in a relationship with TwitterShy (ShyFlyPon). * His theme music is "Septette for the Dead Princess" from the game Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. * It was confirmed by Max himself in one of his Q&A videos (or an interview) that his OC was originally from an artist, and he asked if he could have the OC, meaning Master Max is actually "adopted". * Max has four other OCs, or also labelled alter egos: *# FapsterDaddy, a charming yet dangerous fellow, who can easily manipulate people into doing what he wants them to do. (Fun fact: FapsterDaddy started out as Fapstermax, a character created by the fans out of a joke made during one of his earlier livestreams. More information to be added later.) *# The Yiffer, a drug addicted abandoned soul, who just wants to get his life together. Mostly known for yiffing all the dicks in the Five Nights at Fuckboy's series. *# Deathborn, a failed poet and sorry excuse of a demon who nobody likes or even remembers anymore, despite being the original character who's been around as far back as 2014. *# Dr.FMS, not much is known about him and he has not yet made an official appearance, but fanart of him has been floating around. He was Max's avatar on Twitter for a while, and he's been mentioned in Amorous (Part 2) - Meeting Skye The Cosplayer! [Furry Game]. * It has been mentioned before that a project might be in the works featuring his alter egos. * His favorite pony from the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, is Trixie Lulamoon. * He is a big fan of Earth Bound (Mother), and his very favorite is as he refers to the character: Master Giygas. * He also really loves the franchise Fire Emblem, from which Zelgius is his favorite. * He has played all the official and fan-games of Luna Game with a few new exceptions. * As of 2016 or so, he is no longer a brony. (He still makes pony-related content at times, however, he is no longer interested or involved with the show or its fandom. People are still welcome to make fanart of his pony OC, though.) * His "first video" is just the first viewable video, his true first upload was around the same year he created his channel. * Since around the end of 2016, he has been growing a beard. * He likes coke. * Since around 2017 or so, he is known for basically being a weeaboo. * He has a bad habit of developing an obsession with his waifus. (Specifically, knife-loving psychopaths.) Social Media Mastermax is on a variety of platforms. You can find him on the following: YouTube: https://youtube.com/user/Mastermax888 Mixer: https://mixer.com/TheRealMastermax888 Twitch: https://twitch.tv/Mastermax888 Discord Server: https://discord.gg/xkYWMh9 Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mastermax888 Great Legion Merchandise: https://shop.spreadshirt.com/max888/ Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/therealmastermax888/ Any other Mastermax888 social media is either fake, or like the G+, abandoned.